


Off The Chart

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... how kinky are you on a scale of one to ten?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Chart

"So... how kinky are you on a scale of one to ten?" Ian asks, lazily stroking a hand up and down the older boy's spine.

"That's for me to know, and you not to." Mickey replies, shuffling a little on his stomach in embarrassment and flicking through Ian's facebook page on the redhead's phone absently. 

Ian pouts and rests his head back on the pillow, oblivious to the obscene status update Mickey's now typing in deviously beside him. "That's a pity." He mumbles, tracing over the new freckles that have bloomed on the brunet's slightly sun-kissed shoulders.

"Oh, and why's that?" Mickey says, giving him a sidelong glare and then turning his attention to deleting every well-groomed, old, (or even just dark-haired) man on Ian's friends list.

Ian grins at the slight flush on Mickey's cheeks. "I could've helped you... you know, indulge them." He says, looking around the bedroom. "We've got our own room now, might as well put it to good use." 

Mickey glances at him again and smirks as he carries on with his little task. "How so?" He asks, sounding a little more interested than he was before. 

"Well... that depends on where you are on the scale," Ian replies with a suggestive smirk. When Mickey doesn't speak up again for a few moments, Ian sighs. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know." He says. "Hell, I've got a few I'd like to try out..."

Finally, Mickey drops Ian's phone on the mattress beside him and looks at Ian pointedly. "Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Really really." 

"You sure you wanna go down this road?" Mickey asks, looking skeptical. 

"I'd say I was about 110% sure." 

Mickey raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Yeah, well, careful what you wish for." He says, and grabs his own phone to bring up his amazon.com wishlist before passing it to the redhead. 

Ian's grin becomes increasingly lurid as he scrolls through the assortment of contraptions Mickey's added to the long, long list. 

"Good god." He says, beginning to look a little scared.

Mickey leans back on his elbows and smirks. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

After a moment, Ian hands Mickey's phone back to him and runs his hand through his hair with a laugh. "Well, I guess that answers my question." He says, raising his eyebrows and looking a little stupefied.

"Baby, I'm not even on the scale anymore." Mickey laughs, and climbs onto Ian's lap to kiss him. "So when do you get your next paycheck?" He asks against his mouth, trying to hold back the giddy, excited feeling in his gut.

"Not fucking soon enough." Ian says, grabbing the older boy's ass and covering his neck in kisses. "Hey, wait--I didn't realise that _I_ was paying for all this." He says, pulling away for a moment. 

"Hey, you brought it up, man." Mickey says before biting Ian's neck to begin work on a hickey and adding quietly, "call it a birthday present." 

Ian grins and wraps his arms tightly around the older boy, squeezing him and pulling him close. "Deal." 


End file.
